Terminal/Halo 4
The Halo 4 terminals are short videos that are unlocked once you find their locations on the various locations of the game. Like the terminals in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, the Halo 4 ''terminals feature animated and voiced cinematics similar to motion comics. Fictionally, the terminals are presented as visits to the mysterious store of information known as the Domain, once used by the Forerunners. Finding a terminal awards the player the Contact the Domain achievement, while finding all the terminals in the campaign unlocks the Terminus achievement. They may have connections to ''Halo: Primordium and Halo: Silentium. The terminals were produced by The Sequence Group, and were written by 343 Industries. Plot The Halo 4 Terminals depict events that have occurred to the Forerunners throughout the time of the Human-Forerunner war to the point when the Ur-Didact was imprisoned on Requiem by the The Librarian. Transcript Prologue - Location Unknown Note: All dialogue in this terminal is spoken in Sangheili, and translated into English. Several Covenant assault carriers speed through space. A Sangheili strides down a passage. The door opens before him, revealing a large hangar and Jul 'Mdama. * Sangheili: "Shipmaster 'Mdama... It is where you said it would be." * Jul 'Mdama: "No, my loyal friend. The planet is where the Forerunners promised us it would be." The camera focuses on a holographic image of Requiem for a moment. * Jul 'Mdama: "Find us a way inside." Jul's assault carrier approaches the planet. * Jul 'Mdama: "Requiem's treasures shall be ours." 3 Years Later Jul's ship glides through space. A fleet of other ships drop out of slipspace around him, and take up a low orbit over Requiem. * [[Storm Sangheili|'Sangheili']]: "Shipmaster 'Mdama! The raiding parties have returned. They bring supplies and news of a human ship!" * Jul 'Mdama: "Human? Did it follow them?" * Sangheili: "No. Different approach vector." The fleet approaches the ruined aft section of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. * Jul 'Mdama: "Prepare boarding parties! Keep the humans away from Requiem!" ''-terminal end-'' Terminal 1 - War A ship coasts through space, approaching a fleet of human ships. A small craft scans the ship, which shows signs of Flood infection, and leaves. The main ship of the fleet charges its main gun and fires on the enemy ship, destroying it. Fade to the Ecumene Council chambers. The ship being destroyed is shown in holographic form. * Librarian: "Our enemies move deeper into our territory with abandon. They must be eradicated." * Didact: "Shall we take revenge? Abandon the Mantle and all that its philosophy has given us these thousand generations?" * Librarian: "All our plans have been torn asunder." * Didact: "More reason not to abandon our beliefs. The Mantle is our guide-post in times such as these. We must not falter in following its teachings." The audience in the chamber cheer and applaud. * Didact: "The enemy must be sent home, and taught to stand with the galaxy, rather than rail against us, and take what they desire! The Mantle shelters all." The audience cheer and applaud louder. * Faber: "Didact, you make a fair - if uncomfortable - point. You have my support. Librarian, will you likewise follow the Mantle as the Didact suggests?" * Librarian: "Yes, Master Builder." Fade to the Ur-Didact and Librarian stand on a ledge overlooking Maethrillian. * Didact: "You're not angry at me?" * Librarian: "We had this discussion a century ago." * Didact: "Ah, so you are angry at me." * Librarian: "In the chambers, yes. But not now. You'll depart for Requiem soon?" * Didact: "At dawn. My Prometheans are already there." * Librarian: "Already there? You knew the Master Builder would side with you." The two embrace. * Didact: "Should we step back inside the Council chamber?" * Librarian: "No. I would rather we spend our night out here. There will be fighting enough in the days ahead." ''-terminal end-'' Terminal 2 - Lord of Admirals A Forerunner fleet orbits a Forerunner planet. A shuttle enters one of the planet's portals. The scene switches to a shot of many tall towers. * Didact: "My love. Put fear from your heart." * Librarian: "War is your realm, Didact. Not mine." View of a large room with a holographic table in the middle. Lifeworkers float across the room, doing various tasks. * Librarian: "You march to this war, facing foes that, while always aggressive, were never so aggressive as they are now." The Librarian turns to face the Didact. * Didact: "Your fears are unfounded. The enemy will be turned, and I shall stand by your side once more." * Librarian: "Promise me that." * Didact: "I promise you. Nothing will stand between us." Outer space, over a Forerunner planet. Several human starships drop out of slipspace and approach the planet. Lord of Admirals Forthencho stands on the bridge, looking expectant. * Bridge Officer 1: "Lord of Admirals. We are in position over the Forerunner planet." * Forthencho: "Show me." A holographic image of the planet appears in front of him. He manipulates the image with his hands. * Bridge Officer 2: "Population numbering over two billion. Forerunner ships on alert and inbound." * Forthencho: "Is it possible? Have we gotten ahead of it?" The image of the planet turns red in several places. * Bridge Officer 2: "Flood infestation detected, My Lord." * Forthencho: "Damn it!" * Bridge Officer 2: "My Lord? The infestation is in a remote locale. Perhaps if we warn the Forerunners...?" * Forthencho: "If we warn them, we give the Flood time to spread. You know we have no choice. Cleanse the planet." Flood biomass spreads across a Forerunner structure. The camera pans to the sky, and the scene rapidly flashes to white as the orbital bombardment begins. ''-terminal end-'' Terminal 3 - Charum Hakkor Shot of a Halo installation. On the surface, a village of devolved humans carries on with their lives, as the Didact narrates. * Didact: "The human's actions threatened the galaxy, yet we have treated them as the Mantle requires. Their punishment is just." As human children play games, the camera pans to where the Didact and the Librarian watch the village. * Librarian: "Justice is reducing their genetics in such short generations from a space-faring race to... this?" * Didact: "They are closer now to the animals they behaved as." * Librarian: "If not for their encounter with the Flood, their gene-plan could have surpassed our own. They could have someday held the Mantle of Responsibility." A pair of hunters return to the village, carrying their catch. They present it to a woman.The woman smiles back at the pair. *'Didact': "The humans were not meant to protect others. The Mantle of Responsibility for all things is ours, and ours alone." *'Librarian': "Yes, the Mantle is ours, and we hold it so tight, even in death we shall hold it still." Space, on a collection of infected ships. Forerunner warrior-servants stand before a door, weapons trained on it. Bangs and growls can be heard beyond the door. The door explodes inwards, and the Forerunners are consumed in a bright flash. They are then seen being comsumed by the Flood. ''-terminal end-'' Terminal 4 - Flood Forthencho, now aged after decades of war with the Forerunners, lies in a bed. * Didact: "Lord of Admirals. So very many years have we battled." Shot of a door. The door explodes inward, and Forerunner Warrior-Servants storm the room beyond. They proceed to destroy the defending human forces, as the Didact narrates. * Didact: "My finest opponent, the Mantle accepts all who live fiercely, who defend their young, who build and struggle and grow, and even those who dominate - as humans have dominated; cruelly, without wisdom." Shot of a large Forerunner fleet in orbit around Charum Hakkor. The camera pans right, revealing the wreckage of human ships and stations. The Didact strides down a passage. Warrior-Servants float to the sides, and human bodies litter the floor. Didact enters the bridge, where the final human resistance shelters behind energy barriers, rifles pointed at the door. Front and center stands Forthencho and one other soldier. *'Didact': "But for all of us, there is a time like this..." Didact's troops train their weapons on the humans. Forthencho places a hand on the gun of the soldier next to him, and forces the barrel downward. The camera pans down across the vast cityscape of Charum Hakkor, and then to a bunker below ground, where row upon row of human wounded and dead are laid out on beds. Forerunner machines float between rows. * Didact: "...And for you, that time is now. Know this, relentless enemy, killer of our children. Lord of Admirals. Soon we will face the enemy you have faced, and we are afraid." Didact enters a research lab. The Librarian is there, looking at a stored Flood Infection Form. *'Librarian': My Lifeworkers are investigating, but I believe the humans were never attacking us." *'Didact': "Tell that to the millions of dead." *'Librarian': "The humans were acting as caretakers, pruning away planets so that this infection would not spread." *'Didact': "They took the Mantle of Responsibility upon themselves, and in so doing, they brought this sickness to our shores." The Didact leaves the room. *'Librarian': "Husband..." ''-terminal end-'' Terminal 5 - Knights In a chamber with a holographic map of the Milky Way galaxy, red centers representing systems overtaken by the Flood. *'Faber (voiceover)': "The Flood cover more of our galaxy with each passing day. They feast on the essence of life itself. The only way to stop their advance is to remove that life from which they feast." A simulation of firing the Halos is run and the red systems fade out. *'Librarian': "My Lifeworkers have made plans for the reseeding of humanity, and of all life after the Halos are fired." *'Faber (voiceover)': "So you agree that Halos are our only solution?" *'Librarian': "I do." *'Faber': "And your husband?" *'Librarian': "My husband has a different opinion on what steps to take against the Flood." Shot of Requiem. In a Forerunner structure, Didact having performed manipulations on himself, falls to his knees, in anticipation. Smoke surrounds his body. *'Didact': "Did it work? Run the simulation." A holograph of Didact appears. A simulation of Flood infection is run and the form does not pass, turning red. *'Didact': "The procedure is a failure, and I am still susceptible to Flood infection." *'Promethean Warrior': "That leaves only the Composer." *'Didact': "It will not work on my new form." *'Promethean Warrior': "Then you will lead us, as always." *'Didact': "You would submit to such sacrifice?" *'Promethean Warrior': "Didact, if the Composer is our final hope to defeat the Flood, no Promethean would resist." On the surface of Requiem. *'Didact': "I have led you, my Prometheans, for thousands of years, and I shall continue to lead you." The Prometheans, now digitized and changed into mechanized Knights, appear and surround him. *'Didact': "Rise! Rise and protect the Forerunners! Rise and protect the galaxy!" Camera pans back to reveal legions of Knights on Requiem. ''-terminal end-'' Terminal 6 - Justice Infected ships hover above a planet as the Mantle's Approach drops out of Slipspace. A door on the bottom of the Mantle's Approach opens and multiple Knights fly out to attack the infected ships. A Knight lands on one of the ships and cuts an entrance into the ship, allowing it to go inside. Soon thereafter, the ship, along with others explode. The Didact watches from his flagship. * Didact: "The Flood is still too strong. Perhaps if I had greater numbers..." He looks at a holographic representation of a Halo installation. On its surface, the devolved humans go about their daily activities. * Didact: "Humans, your kind brought the Flood to our shores." The Mantle's Approach hovers over the human village. * Didact: "Now you will aid in ending its threat." The Composer activates, destroys and digitizes everyone in the village. Cut to black and then fade in to show the ashes of the human remains touching the Librarian's hand. * Librarian: "They were to be safe here. I ensured they would rise once more; better than before." Two Lifeworkers survey the area where the humans were digitized. The Librarian turns to face the holographic representation of the Didact. * Didact: "Your pets have a nobler purpose ahead of them." * Librarian (angrily): "You do not face me in person after your deceit!" * Didact: "I have an army to build from the raw materials harvested this day. The citizens of this Halo are my first conscripts and with them in my thrall, the Flood will meet its defeat." On the surface of Requiem, the Didact is talking to the holographic representation of the Librarian while he is surrounded by Knights. * Didact: "Humanity's loss of its biological form will serve as final payment for their crimes. It is a kindness they do not deserve." Cut to black and then fade in back to the Librarian. * Lifeworker: "What will be done?" * Librarian: "Move the other humans to safety. Ensure the security of their index samples; they must finish what we have failed to do." The Librarian proceeds to walk away. * Lifeworker: "Librarian, where are you going?" * Librarian: "To stop my husband's madness." ''-terminal end-'' Terminal 7 - Cryptum The Mantle's Approach flies through a nebula. On the bridge, the Didact, lacking the upper sections of his armor, is steering the ship as the Librarian appears behind him, wielding a Binary Rifle. The Didact turns around to face her. * Librarian (voiceover): "My dear husband... I know your crimes; I have found forgiveness. I know your reasons; I understand them. I know you, perhaps better than you could ever hope to know yourself. I ask you... forgive my transgressions." The Librarian fires a shot at the Didact's chest and he falls on a knee. He looks at the Librarian, who hesitates for a moment, then fires another shot. The Didact falls on the deck, motionless. * Librarian (voiceover): "Like yourself, all I have done, I have done for the greater good." Cut to one of Requiem's access portals, then a series of spires inside the shield world. * Librarian (voiceover): "Our time as the galaxy's caretakers is passed. The Flood have overrun us. In the days to come, the Halo rings will fire, eradicating the Flood - and all other life, for a time." The Librarian observes as the spires retract into the bowels of Requiem, then floats away along a hallway. * Librarian (voiceover): "I have worked hard to index all species in known space. When the time comes, these indexes will open, and once more, the galaxy will breathe and grow... Blood will pump, life will claw its way out of the oceans and through the mud. Babies will be born, grow old under the warmth of a thousand suns..." The Librarian enters a room where the still-unconscious Didact lies. Caught in an anti-gravity field, his body begins to rise from the floor. * Librarian (voiceover): "Civilizations will rise in our stead, and our job as caretakers will at last bear fruit. Until then, I leave you here, my love. The only living thing in this galaxy, sealed safely away." The Librarian observes as a series of pillars descend around the platform housing the Didact's Cryptum. * Librarian (voiceover): "Spend these ages ahead of you in meditation on your choices. When you wake, you will find the humans." The Librarian activates a holographic panel, then turns around as numerous Promethean Knights teleport behind her. * Librarian (voiceover): "I have ensured that they will grow strong and vibrant... They will be our rightful heirs." The Librarian calmly puts her hands around the head of one of the Knights, and its orange lighting turns blue. * Librarian (voiceover): "Their gene plan dictates that the galaxy will be theirs to care for by then. I beg of you..." A small platform transports the unconscious Didact into his Cryptum. * Librarian (voiceover): "Find the strength to help them learn from our mistakes. And my husband? Let them teach you as well. Please." The Librarian floats away amidst the rows of now blue-lit Promethean Knights. Cut to a view outside Requiem as the shield world's access portals seal off. ''-terminal end-'' Category:Halo 4 Category:Transcripts